far_landsfandomcom-20200215-history
Trevor Nobleson
Early life. Trevor Nobleson was born and raised in the eastern castle town. He became deeply in love with a centralian merchant daughter who had also fallen in love with trevor they shared a lot in common almost everything except for one thing, Trevor wanted to live a life in a bigger city with crowds and merchants on every corner while his sweat heart wanted to live a life in a remote location peacefully and without the struggles of living in a big city . He soon became working as a sailor, then moved his residency to the western castle town. He did not own much money or become rich so during his early life he squatted in abandoned buildings and slept in crates. "Thieves guild" He is said to have gotten a job as a thieves guild thug and then went on to become very passionate for using a battle axe for its utter destruction with gashes and the like, you could not get the same sort of hurt out of the cheap weapons he could buy at the time other then with the battle axe. He wore poor quality leather and chain armor that after his years using it in combat broke. Ugly duckling. After working for the "Thieves guild" Trevor had his share of broken noses, scars and cut ears. He was a sore sight to behold as sometimes new cuts and gashes could be seen on his person. However this did not stop his sweetheart in east from writing him and occasionally him saving money enough to buy himself a trip to east once every five years. A few years before his last heist he bought two rings and vowed to finish his career as a thug and finally settle down with his love. Not only physical scars. Trevor has slowly lost his sympathy and empathy. This has occurred due to many things he has needed to do to stay in the "Thieves guild" and also to make sure that he, his "family" and his sweetheart are not harmed. He has been witness to gruesome acts of inhumane slaughtering of the enemies "Thieves guild" that were taken and sacrificed. He has taken a toll of this and now suffers from sociopathic tendencies and anxiety attacks that leave him heavily panting and sweating. One last heist. Trevor would find himself working for the the "Thieves guild" for at least twenty or so years before he was offered retirement because his wife had just had his first child. Not most is known about his last heist as after he was gone no property or goods had either been stolen or damaged in the western castle town other then two deaths from the day's beforehand that went unsolved. Sailors who knew who Trevor said he had struck a deal with two lizardkin at the western docks a week before he left the castle town something about retrieving armor from the bottom of the sea. The town's guard captain would say that Trevor seemed to teleport between locations that night and caused hysteria as she seemed un-able to catch him. The northern plot. After his last heist for the "thieves guild" he travelled to the river village where with a suspicious amount of crowns bought some northern plots from the town which was cheaper then usual due to the terror inflicted from the black knights and their siege on the central kingdom. He has so far had a barn re-decorated into becoming his personal home, He makes very low income due to his charitable feelings towards the farmers who work his land. He is known to lurk around the central castle town due to the keep offering a free roof and some.